


We're On the Right Track, Baby

by yeahyouresocool



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, The singing of a Lady Gaga song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahyouresocool/pseuds/yeahyouresocool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the tumblr post:</p><p>"imagine your favorite character singing really loudly in the shower until they knock down a shampoo bottle and hit their foot and the singing turns into loud swearing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're On the Right Track, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly couldn't help writing this. I hope you like it!

The radio was on in the kitchen, and Alec woke up to the tinny, repetitive beat of the latest hit pop song leaking through the slight gap between the bedroom door and the door frame, where Magnus had left it open. Alec's eyes blinked open lazily as he breathed himself awake, taking slow and easy intakes of air to fill himself up and flush the tiredness out of his stiff muscles.

He sighed inwardly at the empty space next to him, and it had him wishing for a certain warlock to be there to press closer to, or to sling an arm over. But, alas, Magnus was an awfully vibrant morning person who rarely ever stayed in bed once awake, unless he were to be particularly tired.

Alec sat up, feeling his back crack from the movements. Beams of sunlight peered through the the spaces in the blinds, casting a dull morning yellow over the whole room. Dust danced in the rays, and suddenly Alec wanted to curl up and go back to sleep, just for an hour or so. But no, he couldn't do that. Sleeping in wasn't really something he did much, and he didn't desire to make a habit out of it. Besides, he was kind of hungry.

Not in anything but his boxer shorts, Alec padded over to the half-open bedroom door, feeling his muscles stretch and loosen while he did so. He peeked into the kitchen and, strangely, saw no High Warlock of Brooklyn. Instead, on the white marble countertop, a note written on neon pink paper stuck out like a beacon and immediately caught Alec's attention. 

He walked over to it, taking it between two fingers and leaning his elbows down to rest on the counter. A smile appeared on his face as he read the note, which had been written in a loopy script that he could easily identify as Magnus's.

_Alec,_

_I had to leave for an urgent appointment concerning a young werewolf and a box of king cobras. You will be delighted to find that before my departure, I made you breakfast. You can locate it in the microwave. I shouldn't be gone too long._

_Love always,_

_Magnus_

Alec checked the microwave for his meal, and, sure enough, there was a plate of eggs and bacon wrapped in plastic wrap inside. He sat down at the table as the radio played on.

He chewed slowly, ignoring the commercials coming from the stereo. Magnus liked to listen to the radio, but Alec didn't really care for it. He didn't listen to music much, and the concept was really nonexistent before meeting Magnus. Even now, since having been introduced to the wonders of the top forty countdown, he couldn't say that he much enjoyed it, especially since mundanes usually used stupid lyrics and even worse techno beats, which always had Alec turning it off as soon as he'd heard the same phrase five times in a row. This time, though, he left it on, mostly just to have something to entertain him while he ate. 

When he was about half-way done eating, the commercials ended and a song was announced.

"Here is 'Born This Way' by Lady Gaga!"

Alec shook his head in awe. _Lady Gaga._ There is no way she was born with that name! Why would she choose that? The strangeness of mundane culture never ceased to amaze him...

He decided to listen for awhile, just to see what this Lady Gaga person was all about.

It was the beat at first that kept him from standing up and turning the noise off. While he didn't really want to admit it, he liked it, the way the song moved. The lyrics were actually kind of inspiring, too. By the end, though he didn't want to admit it, even to himself, he was singing quietly along to the chorus. Mostly because no one was there to see him doing it.

By the time the song was over, he had finished eating. He placed his dish in the sink before going over to turn the stereo off. That was enough for today, he decided. How many decent songs could actually appear on the radio? He wasn't about to try to find out.

Alec made his way down the hall and took a left, entering the bathroom. He usually had a routine every morning, under normal circumstances. Wake up, eat, shower, and then get ready for whatever that he had to do that day. He closed the door behind him, clicking the lock before turning around to run the water.

He hummed a tune as he stepped under the stream of water, doing so for a while, until he began to sing the words. The sound of his voice grew and filled the small room while warm water washed over his shoulders and down his back. The lyrics intermingled with the steam in the air, and over that and the running of the shower, he didn't hear the opening of the front door, or the "Honey, I'm home!" that came with it.

That being said, he continued to sing, not realizing that his interpretation of Lady Gaga's "Born This Way" was flooding out easily into the hallway and into the main room of the apartment.

"I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way!"

Magnus raised an eyebrow, shrugging off his coat and kicking off his shoes before walking over to look down the hall. Was that Alec...?

Another round of lyrics escaped the room, in the unmistakable voice of his Shadowhunter boyfriend. He let out a laugh when he realized what he was hearing, and pressed his ear to the bathroom door.

While Alec rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, he continued to sing, relishing in being alone and able to sing as loud as he wanted to without being teased for it by a certain warlock. He reached for the body wash, continuing his solo with as much confidence as a broadway star.

"I was born-"

And then the slippery bottle was falling from his fingertips and landing with a dull thump onto the top of his right foot.

"Shit, fuck, by the Angel-"

Magnus heard the crashing and cursing, and he pressed a small laugh into the palm of his hand. Tentatively, he knocked at the door.

"Darling, are you all right?" The humor was evident in his voice.

Alec froze, his eyes widening considerably. Magnus. Alec hadn't noticed his return, and there was no way to tell how long he'd been back. Or how much he'd heard. Alec felt his cheeks warm.

"Um, yeah."

He bent down to scoop up the bottle of soap, and then his elbow hit the shampoo bottle and sent it tumbling down as well. The bottle landed on his other foot, and he let out an exclamatory noise followed by a string of uttered swear words. The sound of Magus laughing resounded from the other side of the door.

Alec's skin was already red from the heat of the water, but it quickly darkened as he realized that Magnus had probably heard him dropping things everywhere  _and_ belting out song lyrics. The situation became even more embarrassing as he evaluated it.

"Do you need me to go in there and kiss it better?" he heard the warlock ask in a teasing tone of voice. Alec blushed again.

Already embarrassed by being caught in the middle of his performance, Alec didn't even want to get out of the shower and face the teasing he was sure to get. He ignored the question that had been asked and instead finished rinsing off. Silently, of course.

It was only when he thought that Magnus had left that he shut the water off, turning the knobs slowly before grabbing a towel to wrap around his waist, and another to dry the water from his hair.

He opened the bathroom door slowly, ignoring the way that the colder air of the apartment created goosebumps along his arms. Magnus didn't appear to be anywhere, so he quietly stepped down the hall to his and Magnus's shared bedroom.

He dressed quickly, throwing on his usual worn in black sweater and jeans. He then grudgingly made his way into the living room, where he found Magnus watching some dumb reality show. 

Alec joined him on the couch, hoping that there would be no mention of his singing or swearing. He might as well have wished for Simon to stop loving Star Wars.

"Lady Gaga, huh?" Magnus asked, smiling slyly. Alec's cheeks reddened. He didn't respond.

"It's funny. I didn't think that 'shit, fuck, by the Angel' was in the song."

Alec looked up at the warlock. "Shut up, or else I'm not going to watch this stupid show with you."

Magnus laughed, but welcomed the head of damp, black hair that came to rest on his shoulder. He'd have plenty of time to tease Alec for this later, but first he needed to find out how the Real Housewives of Orange County were faring.

And if later he were to mutter, "Shit, fuck, by the Angel!" every time the song came on the radio, well, there was nothing Alec could do but blush. And then sing along. 


End file.
